The present invention relates to a golf accessory device which is adapted to serve as an advertisement for a particular business or service and which is sufficiently inexpensive that it can be given away to their customers. The device has a relatively large area thereon adapted to carry indicia which may be of any suitable nature so as to advertise a business or service to a person viewing the device. The device is designed to be attached to a golf bag and to support various golf accessories such as tees, golf ball markers and a turf repair tool used for repairing divots caused by golf balls. These accessories should be readily available to golfer when playing golf, and accordingly, the golfer will normally mount a device of this type at the top of his golf bag where it will prominently display the advertising thereon.
Prior art devices have been provided for supporting golf accessories, although many of such devices are adapted to be supported by the clothing of the golfer rather than a golf bag. Devices supported by the clothing of the golfer have not proved to be very popular. It is accordingly desirable to provide an advertising device which can be supported on a golf bag and which is inexpensive to manufacture, but which will have great utility in supporting the desired golf accessories in a position where they are readily accessible to the golfer when needed. Furthermore, it is important that the golf accessories be securely supported on the device so that they do not fall off and become lost, since golf bags are sometimes handled in a rough manner.